1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for inspecting a braking mechanism for an electric motor, and an inspection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various braking mechanisms for holding a rotary shaft of an electric motor have been known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 2005-042833 and 2014-152852).
When it is determined whether or not a brake for an electric motor has broken down is verified, and operations of the electric motor are confirmed generally before the electric motor operates. Specifically, there is, for example, a method in which a current probe or a voltage probe is set to the power supply for the brake, to confirm, by an oscilloscope, a waveform when the brake operates.
When an electric motor operates, adhesive substances including cutting fluid may adhere to movable members which constitute a braking mechanism in some cases. Such adhesion of adhesive substances to the movable members of the braking mechanism may interfere with the actuation of the movable members, and thus, may cause a failure in the actuation of the braking mechanism.
Conventionally, a technology for previously detecting such a failure in the actuation of the braking mechanism, which is caused by adhesion of adhesive substances, has been required.